Run Away Love
by If We Burn You Burn With Us123
Summary: Summary: What if there was another original! One that was not blood related but marriage related. what if Elijah had a love interest back when he was human? Well in this story he does! And her name is Ametria Catiana, and she's a Vampire\witch… the only one on this earth. AU elijah OOC TRALIER: link on my page
1. prologue

**Run Away Love**

**Prologue…..**

**I posted this earlier but I actually posted the wrong thing whoops. Thank you to the guest who told me, I feel slightly embarrassed **

**A\N Hello Elijah fans. This is my new fan fiction purely about Elijah, and his life if he fell in love when he was human.**

**So I decided to write an Elijah fan fiction because well I have been having this obsession with the originals.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries only the characters you have never heard of. **

**NO copy right… ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ME.**

**Summary: What if there was another original! One that was not blood related but marriage related. what if Elijah had a love interest back when he was human? Well in this story he does! And her name is Ametria Catiana, and she's a Vampire\witch… the only one on this earth. AU elijah OOC**

**Ametria Catiana is pronounced Annie-metria Cat-i-ana**

**Please remember to **

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite **

**Enjoy! P.S prologue will be in 3****rd**** person**

_**10**__**th**__** century**_

Ametria Catiana's life is turned sideways when her father dies from a deathly plague in Eastern Europe. At the young age of 12, Ametria and her pregnant mother travel across land and seas, to a land where everyone is happy and healthy. Ria, Ametria's mother heard word from and old witch friend named Esther mikaelson who sent word to Ria when she heard of, Ria's husband's death, telling her of the healthy and happy land where she has resided for the past 15 years with her family. After 1 month of riding and 4 months on a boat, Ametria and Ria reach the beautiful green land.

Ametria is a shy girl, who hides behind her mother, but when Rebekah mikaelson Esther's second youngest child, befriends the girl, Ametria comes out of her shell, where the once shy girl is replaced by an energetic 12 year old who likes to run around with Rebekah and talk about dresses and their futures.

Ametria thinks of Rebekah as a sister considering they share many same qualities like…

They are both witches.

They both love nature.

They are both stubborn and strong willed.

It was two months later when Ametria was telling Rebekah about her father and how, he taught her how to defend herself if needed and how to hunt.

Rebekah was intrigued because not many females knew how to handle a weapon, especially like Ametria.

…

**A\N sorry the prologue is so short but, I didn't really know what to write. Next chapter will be up very soon.!**

**Please**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**TRALIER LINK IN MY BIO**


	2. Chapter 1

**Run Away Love **

**A\N Two chapters in 1 day, yep I'm pretty proud of myself. Hahah. Anyway; Sorry that the prologue was so short I didn't know what to write. I know my plot and what I want to do just couldn't figure out how to write it so that is why it was so short.**

**Enjoy and remember to **

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Ametria's P.O.V (pronounced: Annie-** **metria**

Rebekah and I were laughing about how one of the girls in the village was pushed in to a puddle of mud by her brother kol, when we heard a painful scream come from my hut.

Almost instantly I jumped up and took my blade out of my boot and I ran as fast as I could to my hut. When I entered the hut I found my mother sitting in a chair with sweat covering her forehead.

My mother smiled at me warmly and told me to run and get Esther and Anaya as they know what to do.

Just when I exited the hut Rebekah caught up with me, worry written all over her face "We need to get your mother." I say, walking up to her and grabbing her arm confusion flooded her face "why do we need to get my mother. Is everything okay?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled at her "My mother is having her baby" I say excitedly. Rebekah squealed before we both ran off in the direction of her hut, where Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Esther, and Ayana sat talking about the local hunt that was happening in a few days.

"Esther!" I called. Her head shot up in my direction, and she smiled warmly as me "good evening child. What can I do for you?" she asks.

"My mother…." I took a big breath still slightly puffed from the run over here "is in child birth. She told me t-to come and get you and Ayana!" as if I told them there was a fire both of them jumped up "Thank you for bring this to my attention, Ametria. We need to get to your mother now." I nodded.

"Elijah, go with Ametria, and help dear Ria get relaxed."

"Yes mother" Elijah says, his thick accent lacing his every word.

I took his arm, which surprised him by my bold move, and took him in the direction of my hut.

As we got closer and closer I could hear my mother's pain filled cry's, I let go of Elijah's arm and ran into the hut to find my mum crying out for my father.

I ran to her and embraced her in my small arms; I cooed soothing words into her ear telling her that father was better off up with god.

Not soon after Elijah came in the hut and helped my mother up on to her bed, his muscles flexing with his movements.

This was the longest time I have ever spent with Elijah and he seems like a very gracious boy, very kind.

Elijah held my mother's hand as her body was over took with pain. 'Esther and ayana should be here by now' I thought.

My heart races at I look at my mother, I have never seen her in so much pain; there must be something I can do, maybe a spell that can help with the pain. I walk over to my mother's bedside and take out the grimoire from under the bed and start looking for a spell.

My eyes scan over a page and I find the spell I'm looking for, is says I need a candle and a flower.

I look around the hut and find a candle, and a flower, I grasp the items and place them near my mother.

I light the candle with a click of my finger; I place the grimoire in front of me and read the spell again, and again.

I look over at my mother who looks proudly at me; my eyes drift over to Elijah who looks interested in what I am doing.

I place the flower in my hand then close my eyes.

"hoc personis dolorem sicut ursi Cant spectabunt dolor"( translation: take this persons pain away as i can't bear to watch the pain)

I repeat the spell 3 times with my eyes closed then I take my mother's hand and say the spell again while looking in her eyes. I feel hot liquid run from my nose, as I repeat the spell one last time before I drop to my knees.

"child, that was a very powerful spell you just did then" I hear Esther's calm voice come from the door way, I nod my head "I know"

I wipe the blood away from my nose and take my mother's hand "You, my child are going to be one very special witch" my mother says as if she's seen it.

….

After 4 hours of siting in my hut holding my mother's hand as she gives birth, me and Elijah are ordered to go get some fresh water from the lake.

On the way to the lake Elijah speaks up "you knew that spell was powerful, powerful enough to knock you out yet you still did it, why?" he questions.

I smile up at him "because I made a promise to my father when he was sick. He told me to always protect my family as it was my job now. I promised, and I'm a lady of honour." I say.

"But you are a young girl, how could you protect your family. Well besides spells?" he asks trying not to offend me.

"don't worry Elijah your words do not offend me." he lets out a sigh "When I was little, I wasn't a girl who wanted all the fancy dresses or jewels no I wanted to play outside in the mud, and climb trees. When I my father went out hunting one night I wondered what it was like so when he arrived home, I asked him what it felt like, and that's when he told me it was the trill of the chase. Over the next few months my father told me more and more about hunting until I asked if I could come along on the his next hunting trip. My father said yes and I went, but my mother was still worried so that night my father gave me this" I say pulling the daggers out of my boot "I had a weapon, and I was trained to use it. Over the past years I trained with my father on other weapons like the sword, daggers, and the bow and arrows. Many where shocked to see a girl hunt but I dint care I enjoyed myself; when I was nine my father taught me how to fight. And long story short. I CAN protect myself and my family" I state.

I slide my daggers back in my boot when we get to the lake and I snatch the basket out of Elijah's hands. I run over to the river and fill the basket with water.

"That is very… noble." Elijah says as he comes up behind me.

"That what your sister said, and thank you"

When we have the water, I use some of my magic and heat it up knowing ayana will need it to clean of my baby sibling.

When we reach my hut, I hear a small cry, and I know that my baby sibling has been brought into this healthy world.

I walk into the hut and see my mother holding a small baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Ametria come and meet your baby sister" I feel my face light up at the mention of a sister.

I hand the water to ayana, and I walk over to my mother "she looks like father" I smile.

My mother nods "yes, I was thinking of naming her after your aunt Valerie"

I nod "Hello there little sister" as if she knew my voice her eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of beautiful green eyes much like my mothers.

"Ria, we need to clean this precious little baby up" ayana says taking Valerie from my mother's arms.

…..

**A\N Here is chapter one hope you liked it please review.**

**Umm ill try and update tomorrow…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Run Away Love **

**A\N Hello, to the people who do come across this story. I really enjoy writing this story because well, I've never written stuff from different time periods. You see I like writing all the formal and fancy wording; anywho…. **

_**Reviews I got on the last chapter**_

_**Guest: I know right.**_

_**Guest lleana: thank you so much.**_

_**The hunger games – my life : thank you, I'll try and make sure to clear up all the mistakes.**_

_**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter it means a lot to see that people enjoy reading my story**_

_**P.S in this chapter Ametria is 16, Elijah 19, Rebekah 15.**_

_**10**__**th**__** century**_

_AMETRIA'S P.O.V_

It has been 4 years since my mother and I, had arrived in this village, four very short amazing years, where I have made friends, hunted with the mikaelson boys, and became closer with Rebekah and Elijah.

The last four years have been, astonishing. The first year in the village was hard because I felt as if I was an outsider, but the mikaelson family made sure to make me feel as if I have lived here for my whole life.

As for my powers, they have been getting tenacious by each passing day, Esther, Ayana, and my mother were slightly startled by how much power I have; i can do spells that Esther cannot even render.

A few days ago when I was reading trough one of Esther's grimoire's I found a spell that allows me to heal a deep wound. The inscription claims, I need a lot of power to do this particular spell. I called Esther in and asked her just how much power that I would need and she said I needed a lot. because it is a big spell.

…..

I open my eyes to see my little sister Valerie standing a few feet away with a big smile on her face "good morning, Valerie" I say gathering her into my arms earning a squeal from the four year old.

"Morning sister" she say, turning around to face me "Elijah and Rebekah are, here" my sister says shyly, ah yes my sister seems to have inherited the trait from my mother; they are both shy type of people and it takes them a while to warm up to people.

I smile brightly at my sister, "tell them I'll be there soon" I say getting out of my cosy bed. She nods before she skips out in the direction of where Elijah and Rebekah are.

I get dressed in a pale green dress and my brown leather boots; I braid my hair then leave to go and find Elijah and Rebekah, when I exit the bedroom my mother is heading outside with Valerie pulling her.

I follow the two outside to see my mother talking with Elijah and Rebekah, I walk over to them all.

"Good morning, Ametria" Elijah greets pulling my hand to his lips where he places a hot kiss to the back of my palm, I feel my cheeks flush and I know I look like a bright red apple.

"Good morning, Elijah, Rebekah what brings you guys here?" I ask, while looking at the two.

"Mother sent us over to come and collect you" Elijah says with a small smile.

I raise my eyebrow quizzically "she wants to see if you can do the healing spell that you found, a few days ago" Rebekah says.

I nod with a big smile on my face "oh okay, well shall we leave?"

My two friends nod and we head of towards their family hut.

When we reach their family hut, I see Ayana and Esther looking over the grimoire where I found the spell.

I walk over to the two they smile brightly at me "good morning, child. Shall we do this" I nod my head, happy to do this.

"Well let's go inside. We don't need those pesky villagers seeing what we are doing, now do we." I shake my head then follow Esther inside.

Esther places a few candles around in a circle "ah, Esther what wound will I be healing?" I ask.

She looks at her children as if asking them silently, who would like to volunteer.  
"I'll do it" Elijah volunteers willingly.

"Are you sure? We don't even know if the spell will work, I may be too weak"

Elijah smiles at me a places his hand on my shoulder "it WILL work" he says reassuring me.

"Well children, sit in the circle, then Ametria dear you light the candles" Ayana says, nodding towards the circle.

I sit down in the circle, as does Elijah. I light the candles with the click of my fingers then grab my dagger out of my boot then hand it over to Elijah, who cuts a deep gash in his hand, he doesn't even wince he just looks me straight in the eyes. I take Elijah's bloody hand in my own then close my eyes. I connect with my magic and feel it run through my veins to my hands.

"Vulnus_ curare de intus est, hoc cura, hoc est sanare oculis mihi reliquum sanguinem ad."(Translation: heal this wound, from the inside out, heal this person, heal until there is no blood left for me eyes to see.)_

I whisper the spell over and over again until I feel sparks coming from my hands; I hear several gasps come from the people around the room. Worried that I did something wrong I open my eyes to see gold sparks fly from my hands to Elijah's where the wound is healing.

I gasp; I did it, it worked.

"Impossible" I hear Esther say quietly "impossible indeed" I then hear Ayana say.

I take my hand away from Elijah's and inspect where his wound is supposed to be "it's completely healed" I hear Mikael say from across the room.

Ayana walks slowly towards me and takes my hands in hers "you my dear are a very strong witch. You have _great _power. So use it wisely." I nod my head and look into Ayana's eyes, where I see pride.

I smile at my fellow witch.

"Elijah, walk the girl home!" Mikael commands. I stand up and Elijah takes my arm and leads me home.

When I get back to my hut I tell my mother everything that had just happened and she gasps before she embraces, me with tear filled eyes.

….

That night when I lay in bed I hear my mother talking, but to who?  
I get up and walk silently outside to see my mother looking up at the stars with a bright smile on her face.

"She is powerful, Derek. She's so strong. She is stronger than I ever thought she would ever be" my mother says before she walks toward the entrance to the hut.

As fast as possible I run to my bed and lay down.

"Why am I so powerful?" I ask myself.

There must be a reason?

…

**A\N okay so I hope you guys liked it, thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, please review this and tell me what you thought.**

**BTW Derek is Ametria's father.**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next.**

**Xxxxx **

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**


	4. Chapter 3 Hope

**Run Away Love**

**A\N HELLO! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and favorited, as well as followed this story. Is makes me so happy that some people read this. **

**So…. Um in this chapter its still the 10****th**** century but in later chapters it will skip centuries; By the way in this chapter Ametria is 18, Elijah 21, and Rebekah 17.**

_**Thank you to Paris101 and The Hunger Games - My Life for reviewing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

America's P.O.V

I have now; lived in this peaceful village for the past 6 glories years; and those years have been filled with great happiness and joy. Over the year's my life went from dreadful, and not wanting to leave the safety of my hut, to incredible where I cannot wait to get up in the morning to practice my witch skills then go and spend time with Rebekah and Elijah.

My friendship with Rebekah has gone from best of friends to practically sisters, where we spend every waking moment together, where we tell each other all our secrets.

And well Elijah, I do not know what I classify him. He's caring, kind, thoughtful, moral, and incredibly handsome.

What! Over the last I don't know three years I've been infatuated by him; his smile makes my heart speed up, his touch makes me feel weak in the knees, and just his presence makes me feel faint. I have no clue as to what I feel for him.

It's just my pesky feelings.

I sigh 'I do have feelings towards him' I think.

"What is wrong, Ametria?" I hear Rebekah's clam voice, I look at her and shrug my shoulders "I do not know" I say truthfully. Because I don't know what is wrong with me, I don't know what these intensive feelings mean. It frustrates me to the max.

"Come on tell me what is bothering you, I may be able to help." She says scooting closer to me "fine, promise me you will not tell a soul?"

"I promise not to breathe a word" she promises.

"I have these feelings toward-" I gulp the lump that's in the back of my throat "Elijah, your brother" i say quickly. I look over at Rebekah who looks like she's going to die from excitement.  
"What type of feelings?" she asks me; even know I know she knows what I'm talking about.

She's seen the way I act around him; I blush every time he kisses my palm or embrace's me in a hug.

"I think I'm falling in love with him" I say. I do. I think I'm falling in love with him.

I hear Rebekah squeal from next to me, then she gives me a hug "why don't you go and tell him?" she asks once she pulls away from the hug.

I look down at the ground, feeling tears appear in my eyes "because… i-I'm scared. I'm scared he will not feel the same way and I'll make a complete fool out of myself. That's why. So you will _not _tell anyone" I tell her.

She nods "fine" she breaths out.

We sit at the tree by the lake in a comfortable silence.

"Rebekah, Ametria" my heart speeds up at the voice and I know that it is a Elijah.

I look up to see Elijah and Niklaus walking towards us with unreadable expressions on their faces "yes?" I ask.

"It's a full moon tonight" Niklaus says looking up at the orange sky.

I get up quickly, as does Rebekah "so we need to head off to the caves?" Rebekah asks.

The boys and I nod and we head off in the direction of the caves, I look over to Elijah to see him looking over at me with a strange expression on his face which I can't quite read.

He walks around Niklaus and Rebekah, until he's right by my side.

"Hello Ametria" he says

"Good evening Elijah, how has your day been today?" I ask.

"Amusing" he says with a chuckle.

I nod.

….

When we reach the caves, the moon is almost at apices, meaning the wolves are shifting.

When in the cave I lay down on the floor next to Elijah and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to invade.

When I'm half asleep I feel myself being moved to where I'm lying half on a warm body.

'Elijah' I think.

….

Elijah's P.O.V

I watch as Ametria sleeps, with her head lying on my chest. Over the years since I've known her I'm grown to like the girl. She's beautiful, smart, strong and kind.

My feeling for her have become stronger over the years at first I considered her a friend, and then I grew to notice how her body is perfectly curved and how she looks stunning in her dresses. And now I feel genuine feeling toward the young women.

She makes me feel complete.

I know she could never feel the same, but I do hope one day when she is a little older she may start to feel the same way.

'Hope' that's all I can do.

…

**A\N I know short but I had a little writers block. Hope you guys liked.**

**Please **

**REVIEW  
FAVORITE  
FOLLOW**


	5. Chapter 4

**Run Away Love**

**A\N Hello my lovely readers, how have you all been.  
I'd like to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

**The Hunger Games - My Life , mckoy12345678910, (guest) Ileana,** **Paris101.**

**This chapter is based in the 10****th**** century still; Ametria is 22, Elijah 25, Rebekah 21.**

**I now have tumblr please go follow me, my name on there is **

**girl-on-fire-Klaroline**

**There is a link on my profile. On tumblr I will post snippets of this story so like when I'm writing and I have half of a chapter I will post it on their…. If that makes any sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ametria's P.O.V**

Rebekah and I wander along in the wood's searching for some particular violet berries that will help with a spell that I have been learning; when four men approach us.

They stand there in a line in the middle of the large clearing where me and Rebekah spotted the berries and have started to collect them.

The men's eyes wonder hungrily over our bodies, I glance at Rebekah to see her moving closer to me.

"Good evening ladies, shouldn't you have a male accompany you on your trip out of town its _very dangerous." _one of the men say.

"No, we do not." I sate, grabbing Rebekah's hand and pulling her closer as to protect her. These men are not from our village and my witch senses are telling me to run.

All four men smirk "well then, shall we have some fun" and like that two men have me and Rebekah by the hands, holding them tight behind out backs.

Werewolves…

I look over at Rebekah and see tears in her eyes. 'don't cry, Rebekah I'll get us out of this' I send telepathically to her thoughts.

It's a new witch thing I learnt last year, only powerful witches can do it, I think of it as kind of stunning.

She looks at me and nods her head, the tears disappear, I turn my head from looking at her and look at the leader of the group walk towards me, he out stretches his hand a strokes my breasts, with the back o\f his hand.

"adolebit" I whisper. He gasps in pain and grasps his burnt hand in his right hand. I watch as the burn heals, he looks up at me and smirks.

"Just a little burn, you girls are beautiful, I can't wait to ruin your maiden hoods. And you're not even trying to free yourselves like the other whores." I feel the built up rage I've been keeping in for the last 5 years go.

All the rages from watching Tatia flirt, with Elijah and string him and Klaus along is let go and my eyes turn black.

The man in front of me takes a step back glancing at me with fear in his eyes.

I smirk up at him "you are a fool to think you'd ever bed me and her." I spit with a venomous tone.

I move my hand a bit using a spell to flip the man who holds me, into a tree.

I look at the man who is holding Rebekah, he looks at me encouraging me to fight him, I lean down grabbing my knife out of my boot stabbing the man who comes up behind me in the shoulder he falls to the ground taking the knives out. The man who held Rebekah a minute ago is enhancing towards me.

"Such fools" I say. I moving my hand round in a circle and the man fly's back and starts spinning in a circle.

I drop him to the ground when I feel something sharp in my arm; I look over to see a knife. I pull it out whimpering in pain.

"AMETRIA, REBEKAH." I look up to see Elijah and Niklaus running towards us, hands on their sword prepared to fight.

"AMETRIA, LOOK OUT!" I hear Rebekah yell I turn around to see the leader of the group running at me with a sword.

As he gets closer I kick his sword to the ground and elbow him in the ribs, I push him to the ground and grasp his sword in my hand and push it to his throat.

I feel Elijah, and Niklaus come up behind me, Niklaus looking at the man with anger, but Elijah looking at him with pure rage.

"Why, were you and your goons fighting these women?" Niklaus asks, as he is the most stable one at this moment.

"Just looking for a little fun and these girls looked like fun! Never knew they fight back" I push the tip of the sword into his neck drawing a small amount of blood.

I glare at the man lying on the grass under me, "never and I mean never touch a girl like that again, and never step on this land again or this man here-" I point to Elijah "and this one-" I point to Niklaus "and i will skin you." I spin the sword back so it's by my side

"run." The man bolts up, and him and his goons run, fast.

I look over to Rebekah to see her trembling, I drop the sword and run towards her and conceal her in my embrace "it's okay, were okay."

She nods looking me over when her wide eyes land on my arm.

"Ametria you're bleeding!" she yells at me.

I look down at my arm to see red blood seeping through my white sleeve.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll just clean in up at the hut"

She nods her head then looks to me left where Elijah is coming up beside me "are you alright?" he ask me.

"I'm fine; I just want to go home!"

He nods his head "let's go. We'll get Ayana to clean your wound"

…..

When we reach the village, Elijah is carrying me as my legs gave way half way home from the blood loss in my arm.

My head lays against Elijah's warm chest, while I listen to his steady heartbeat,

"My child what has happened?" I hear Esther's voice ask her son.

"Mother, when me and Niklaus were taking out walk, we heard men talking rather un gentlemanly like manner, so we went to see what was going on, when we saw Ametria fighting men off her and Rebekah. And Ametria got wounded" Elijah explains.

Esther gasps, "Rebekah go get her mother and Elijah take her to Ayana"

….

I feel my body being placed on a comfortable bed in Ayana hut.

"Elijah" I croak out.

He looks down at me with a sad smile on his face "yes, darling"

"Why do I feel for you?" I ask slightly drowsy.

Confusion covers his handsome face "what do you mean Ametria?"

"I feel for you. Feelings that I don't think you share"

"what do you feel for me Ametria?" he asks with a shy smile.

"I feel affection, fondness,-" I pause not wanting to say the next word "lust." I whisper slightly embarrassed.

"Child let's fix your wound for you" I hear Ayana's voice from the door way "Elijah please leave?" Ayana asks

Elijah looks at me "we'll talk later" I nod my head closing my eyes.

Ayana cleans my wound while we chat about the upcoming village gathering which is tomorrow.

…

**A\N: please tell me what you guys think as I really love to read the review they make me so happy!**


	6. Chapter 5 courtship

**Run Away Love**

**A\N: sorry for taking so long to update I had a little writers block. Soz**

**Please remember to **

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Still in the 10****th**** century, one day after Ametria got stabbed.**

**Xxx enjoy**

**Ametria's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning as soon as the sun rose; today was a busy day.

I have to get my wound cleaned, put the finishing touches on my dress for tonight as it is the village gathering.

Every two months we have a village gathering, where we have a big feast, dance, drink, and have an enjoyable time.

I walk the short distance to Ayana's hut where she sits on a piece of wood gazing out at the sky as the sun rose.

"Good morning Ayana!" I say, trying not to frighten her.

"Good morning, Ametria. Let's have a look at that wound, shall we." She beckons me inside her hut where she has a dish of clean water and a cloth.

I sit down next to Ayana and pull my sleeve up to show my bloodied wound.

"It's deep!" Ayana says.

I nod my head, glancing at her now and then as she cleans the wound.

"Child, we could try a spell so it would be healed completely? It's similar to the one you used on Elijah!"

"Okay, why not"

I hear someone walk in the hut but I just listen to Ayana as she tells me what to do. I place my hand over my wound then set and image in my mind of the wound healing.

"Curaret, sanaret, cura uulnus" I say the spell over and over; repeating the spell 4 times.

(Translation: Heal, heal, heal my wound)

I feel the wound start to stitch back together; I open my closed eyes to see the skin stitching its self together.

"Now the blood won't seep through your dress tonight, at the gathering." Ayana says with a bright smile.

"Oh my, I must leave; I have to finish my dress!" I exclaim. Getting up from the chair and turning to the door to see Elijah there, his face stern and emotionless.

I look at the ground feeling slightly embarrassed from what I told him yesterday. The words just spilled out, I had no control.

"Thank you Ayana if you need anything. Just ask! Bye"

I say moving past Elijah, who grabs my wrist turning him toward me "we need to talk tonight, at the gathering" I nod my head then he frees my wrist and I run back to my hut.

….

I finish putting my floor length lilac coloured dress on just as dark hits, when my mother comes into my room.

"You look beautiful, my child" I smile at my mother, giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you mother, I shall me you at the gathering I have to go get Rebekah, she would like me to accompany her tonight."

She nods her head, moving out of my way so I can leave.

I walk the short distance to the Mikealson hut, knocking on the wooden door when I reach my destination.

The door opens, to show Niklaus with Tatia on his arm, when her eyes land on me her smile is replaced with a glare.

"Hello, Niklaus" I glance at tatia, the village whore "tatia."

"Good evening Ametria, you look beautiful as always" I feel a blush rise to my cheeks "Thank you Niklaus. I'm here for Rebekah!"

"Oh yes she's inside, mother is helping her with her dress; My mother wants to make her, look beautiful, not that she isn't beautiful, but my mother seems to think someone will want to court you girls tonight."  
I roll my eyes "maybe" Niklaus and tatia walk out of the hut leaving me.

I walk inside to see Mikael, at the table "good evening, Ametria."

I gulp I never feel right around him "Good evening Mikael"

"Ametria, you're here. Rebekah is just fixing her hair." I hear esters warm voice.

I look over at my mother's old friend and smile warmly at the woman "I shall wait for her, than we shall leave for the gathering!"

I say looking down at the floor.

Then I hear footsteps on instinct my head snaps up, my blue eyes landing on Elijah dressed in a pair of brown leather trousers and a white lace up shirt, with a brown belt around his waist, his dark brown hair fell to his shoulders.

His brown doe eyes roamed my body, before falling on my face.

"Good evening, Elijah." I greet, bowing my head slightly.

"Good evening, Ametria you look lovely." He says, with a small smile spread across his handsome features.

"Thank you Elijah. You look very handsome tonight." I say.

Might as well be bold, I did kind of confess that I had feelings towards him.

His cheeks reddened slightly, "thank you"

"Ametria, how long have you been here?" Rebekah asks.

"I've been here for ten minutes." I answer "oh I'm so sorry I hadn't greeted you earlier, I was adjusting my hair."

I smile at her across the small room "it is fine I have been talking with your mother and, brother" I gesture with my hands to Elijah and Esther.

…..

Rebekah, Elijah and I reach the village clearing where the whole village is. Laughter and chatter filled the air.  
Boys flirted with the girls, people danced to a small tune being played on a fiddle. The older men and woman drank goblets of fine wine, talking among themselves watching the younger people act boisterously.

The entire village dressed for the occasion, men wore tunics and trousers; woman wore their finest dresses.

I looked over at Rebekah who smiled at me excitedly before she pulled me forward, toward a group of girls and boys, who were waving for us to come over.

…..

During the night I tried to have some fun, but it was hard. Because all I could think about was Elijah, how he looked, how he looked at me.  
his eyes roamed my body like he was a starving man who hadn't eaten in months, and had just go given a free piece of chicken.

I had to talk to him. I had to find him!

I turned to Rebekah who was laughing with the blacksmiths son, "I have to find someone. Excuse me!"

I excused myself and hurried to search for Elijah.

I found him talking to his parents, they looked like they were in a heated conversation, so I sat at the base of a tree I was standing next, and closed my eyes listening to the chirps of the crickets.

…

Elijah's P.O.V

I ran my hand through my dark hair as Ametria walked with my sister towards a group of the village kids.

Ametria, she is very different, she's not like any other woman I have ever met.

She's smart, talented, beautiful, and full of light; her smile, its beautiful, contagious, when I see her smile, I smile instantly. She makes me feel things that I have never felt for anyone before.

When she told that she felt affection, and lust towards me. I felt strange hearing those words come from Ametria, I feel happy.

I want to be with her, to court her and to marry her and give her a family.

I knew what I have to do now…

(A\N so I was going to end it here but I know how it feels when a chapter is left on a cliffy. So continue)

…

I walk over to my parents who, talk to Nathan one of the hunters who hunted all the food that we will eat for the next two weeks.

"Mother, father may I interrupt"

My mother turned to me with a warm smile on her face, I heard her and my dad say 'yes' at the same time so I continued.

"Mother, father I would like to court, Ametria" I say bluntly afraid they would say no, becasue she is not of my class.

"We know, son. Everyone in this village can see how you look at her and how she looks at you."

My father replies.

"Go on, ask her! She's over by the tree" my mother exclaims, before pushing me over to the tree.

…

Ametria's P.O.V

I heard footsteps approaching, lifting my head I saw Elijah making his way over to me with a smile on his face.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

I nod my head looking at him.

"Last night you told me something that I was shocked,to hear I thought we were just friends-"

Oh my

"I didn't know you felt the same way-"

WHAT!

I look at him shocked my mouth slightly open from shock, He feels the same, I never knew, never.

"Yes, Ametria I have feelings for you" he smiles down at me "that is why I want to ask, would I Elijah Mikealson be able to court you Ametria Catiana" I feel my heartbeat race, sky-high.

"You want to court me?" I ask socked even more.

"Yes, you're beautiful, smart, talented, kind and amusing"

I smile up at him, my cheeks feel on fire, as the blush deepens, "Yes, I would love for you to court me" I say smiling brightly.

A happy grin appears on Elijah's before he pulls me into a warm hug, his body engulfing mine.

I can't believe, I'm being courted my Elijah, Elijah mikaelson the man every village girl wants but can't have.

**A\N End next chapter will be up soon. Please **

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	7. Chapter 6 yes

Run Away Love

**A\N Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated I've been busy with my other stories on my wattpad account.**

**On the last chapter I got no reviews and that made me a little sad, so I want lots of reviews on this chapter please.**

**Enough with my rambling enjoy this chapter and guess what it's my school holiday at the end of the month which means more updates.**

**(rewritten: sorry its so rushed but I needed this chapter out of the way i tried to add some more detail)**

…**.**

**Ametria's P.O.V (10****th**** century) **

Walking through the village with my hand on Elijah's arm, smiling brightly as children run around chasing each other; Elijah looks down at me with a smile lit on his face his eyes gleaming with adoration as he looks down at me; my eyes drift back to the children running around "Ammmeeetttrrriiiaaa!" I hear the soft whine of my little sister's voice.

Looking down at my sister Valerie I raise my eyebrow "yes, little sister?"

"Mother want's you; she 'needs to talk'" my sister says looking up at me with a toothy grin. I nod my head crouching down a bit so I was at the same height as my sister "Thank you, Valerie. Now go along play with Henrick." I tell my ten year old sister.

Valerie blushes, before heading off in the direction of Hendrick.

I look up at Elijah who smiles down at me "you do know Henrick has feelings for your little sister?"

I nod my head "I know. I think she likes him too!"

"Let me walk you to your hut!" Elijah says taking my small hand in his large hand.

….

"Mother." I call out when I walk into my small warm family hut.

"Over here, my child." my mother calls from across the room; walking over to my mother, giving her a hug I ask "you asked for me?"

"I wanted to ask you a serious question, my dear child." My mother says in a serious tone.

Nerves gather in the pit of my stomach "ok! Ask away please!"

Taking a seat at the small table and chairs; my mother takes hold of my hands across the table, her small hands eloping mine in deep motherly warmth. "Ametria, you are twenty two years old; 6 year past the average marring age, I let you have this free rain because of Derek, your father he wanted you to decide your own fate!" I nod my head watching my mother closely, her eyes filling with tears when she mentions my father.

My father…. Oh how much I miss him. I miss his hugs, I miss our daily training hour, I miss the old woodsy smell of what was my father. "Ametria what do you want your fate… to be?" my mother asks in a serious tone, I shake my head thinking.

"i-I d-don't k-know?' I say honestly "think my child"

What do I want my fate to be? I don't really know…

I want to…. Be happy.

I want to…. Marry…. Elijah! I want to have children, I want to grow old and grey with the one I love.

A small smile spreads on my face "Mother I want what every girl wants. I want to be happy. I want to m-" my mother cuts me off with a smile on her face "You want to marry Elijah!"

A blush rises on my cheeks grinning I say "yes I do"

"He wants to marry you too, my Child!"

I smile, giggling slightly.

….

2 months later

"So where are we going?" I ask Elijah, as he leads me further into the woods, with his hands covering my eyes so I cannot see. I can smell though; and I smell various flowers and the moss on trees. I hear Elijah chuckle "it's a surprise. so impatient."

I giggle excitedly, almost tripping over my feet; Elijah takes my arm pulling me steady, his hot breath fans over my face making heat rush through my body. A blush rises on cheeks feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry"

…..

We walk for another ten minute walk before my ears start to pick up the sound of water, like a rushing waterfall, and the chirping of birds.  
"We are, here!" Elijah says taking away his warm hands; my eyes land on a beautiful ten meter tall waterfall, with a beautiful crystal clear lake at the bottom.

"i-it's beautiful" I say, smiling at Elijah who is smiling back at me "not as beautiful as you my love; Niklaus and I were hunting, when we came across it. No one knows about it except Niklaus, you and me." Elijah says kissing my forehead.

"Follow me, my love."

Elijah walks forwards towards a tree surrounded by beautiful flowers; following him over, slightly dazed when I spot a woven basket filled with food. How did I not notice him carrying that.

Elijah sits near the basket pulling out some chicken and bread that looks and smells amazing; clearly fresh. Sitting down on the grass I face Elijah who hands me a piece of bread which I swallow savouring the taste.

"This is Devine!"

"Rebekah made the beard, I caught the chicken, and mother cooked the chicken."

…

"Ah I can't eat anymore" I groan as I take my last mouthful of the delicious bread.

"Ametria?" Elijah asks looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, Elijah." I ask curiously.

"I-I love you Ametria, you're the sweetest kindest and the most beautiful woman I've ever came across. You are always on my mind, I can't stop thinking of you; I love you; so… I Elijah Mikaelson ask you Ametria Catiana do me the greatest honour and become my wife?"

A gasp leaves my mouth and I gape at him in shock.

"You want me to marry you?" I ask still shocked "yes Ametria I want you to marry, me, to become my wife."

I smile brightly at Elijah and leap into his arms "yes!" I say, before catching Elijah by surprise and kissing him.

After pulling away from our kiss Elijah takes hold of something in his pocket before taking it out and showing me….

A silver thin band, that I've seen all the married woman wear in our village lays in his hand; it is a token of love, promises and purity, and it shows all the men in the village that I am to be married. My right hand fly's to my mouth and Elijah takes my left hand in his and places the ring on my fourth finger next to my pinky.

"I promise you Ametria, that I will love you always and forever!"  
I smile at Elijah before he pulls me in for another warm kiss.

….

**A\N thank you guys for reading please **

**Review **

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter.**


End file.
